Me Perteneces
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Durante años lo ha preparado, lo ha entrenado y le ha dado su amor, Lucian es su parabatai por una razón. Valentine sabe que le es fiel, que no le defraudara...que le pertenece en cuerpo y alma. ¿pero si su perro fiel se revela? ¿seria capaz de perdonarlo? Un resumen del asco, es una historia que surgio leyendo el tercer libro, un relato lleno de Lemmon, ojala les guste.


Si, sé que me dirán que las deje abandonadas por un buen rato. No tengo escusa, pero quería descansar un poco y no solo eso, tuve algunos problemitas, enfermos en mi casa, accidentes... pero también hubo cosas muy buenas, como que ya termine la uni. Así que espero traerles más historias pronto.

Como ya saben, esta historia no me pertenece, la hice para divertirme blablabla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-cooomenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**  
Título: Me perteneces.

Serie: cazadores de sombras (The Mortal Instruments)  
Pareja: Valentine x Lucian

- Oh Lucian… - la voz de aquel hombre era como un faro en la niebla para el joven Graymark, había algo en ella y en su enigmática y hermosa sonrisa, algo que le hacía ceder, algo que le doblegaba y le sometía de la manera más dulce – ven mi Lucian -. Pronunciaba su nombre con tan encanto, deleitándolo con la forma en que acariciaba las palabras.

El castaño se acercó, arrodillándose, ya por costumbre, delante de él; sus pupilas se encontraron y la sonrisa de aquel Nefilim se ensancho.

- Pronto mi Lucian, el circulo va a moverse…- alargo su mano y sujeto el mentón de su general, levantándolo con cuidado – ¿y ese día, tu estarás conmigo, o no? 

- Si, sabes que sí. – respondió firme, Valentine asintió satisfecho y con su pulgar acaricio los labios del Nefilim que estaba postrado delante de él. – Somos parabatai, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. —al hablar los labios del joven Graymark acariciaban el pulgar de su compañero. –vivo y muero por ti. – una sonrisa ensoñadora se formó en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? – Le acerco, jalándolo suavemente hacia la penumbra donde se encontraba tan cómodo

-Porque te amo.

El joven Morgenstern se inclinó, con un sutil y grácil movimiento, acercándose y depositando un suave y dominante beso en los labios de su general. No era el primero, ni mucho menos, antes habían tenido algunos más, besos que sabían a miedo, aquello no era bien visto entre Nefilims, algunos sabían a amarga culpa, por estar haciendo eso a escondidas de Jocelyn; pero beso a beso había ido perdiendo todo eso, le hizo acostumbrarse a sus besos y a su tacto, le fue enamorando y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo… ahora no solo permitía esas caricias, Lucian las necesitaba.

Justo así lo había deseado Valentine.

El rubio se alejó, dejando aquel beso a medias, observando con deleite como el castaño se inclinaba, tratando de convencerle de continuar. Pero no lo hizo, se levantó y camino, con tortuosa lentitud por aquella habitación de la casa Morgenstern, donde se reunían en secreto a la mitad de la noche, solo ellos dos.

-Yo también te amo.- le dijo sonriendo, dándole la espalda mientras se acercaba al lecho que permanecía casi oculto entre las sombras, apenas visible con la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por uno de los ventanales. Con un elegante movimiento, comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de cazador, dejándolo pulcramente sobre los pies de la cama –ven, mi Lucian, ven aquí.

No podía rechazar aquella invitación, ni quería. Se levantó rápido, veloz como si estuviera en el campo de batalla y se lanzó contra el otro Nefilim, acariciando su cintura, subiendo sus manos por su vientre y su pecho hasta lograr sacarle aquella entallada prenda, pero justo antes que pudiera prensarse del cuello del rubio para darle algunos besos, en el único punto sensible que sabía le hacía enloquecer; sintió una mano que le sujeto con fuerza, apartándolo y estampándolo en el colchón, provocando un crujido que le hizo pensar que colapsaría bajo su peso.

Pero no lo hizo, incluso aguanto cuando Valentine se trepo sobre él, con esa sonrisa maliciosa, inclinándose dominante y amenazante sobre él, justo como un felino al acecho

-Eres mío, Lucian.

-Te... te pertenezco

Los besos solo fueron el comienzo, pronto las caricias comenzaron a tornarse más íntimas, mientras los dos cuerpos se frotaban sin pudor alguno, entre jadeos y gemidos que hacían eco en las paredes vacías de aquel cuarto.

El rubio se posiciono entre las piernas de Lucian y las separo con suavidad, acariciando los músculos firmes de esas piernas que le tenían loco, observando como su general se cubría el rostro abrumado por el placer, intentando ocultar esa expresión de excitación y sumisión que no podía disimular.

-Déjame verte, Lucian.- le susurro, acercando su mano, obligándolo a mirarle mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su intimidad, adoraba esa mirada suplicante, esos labios que se abrían suavemente pidiendo más de ese amor enfermo e intoxicante que ya no podía resistir. –di lo Lucian… -había tenido suficiente tiempo para adiestrarlo, para enseñarle exactamente como debía comportarse, como debía complacerle, porque era suyo, le pertenecía

- M-me…métemela…- aún se resistía, había algo que le hacía dudar, pero bastaba un pequeño empujón de su amado Valentine para que continuara, para que obedeciera ciegamente, en el campo de batalla y en la cama. – métemela, Valentine… - le sonrió un poco, se notaba lo nervioso que eso le ponía, pero su cuerpo le delataba, no había forma, en que desnudo en aquella cama, pudiera esconder la erección que asomaba entre sus piernas. –métemela toda

Con una sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento, levanto su cadera y comenzó a acariciarle, disfrutando el sonido de sus gemidos ahogados, observando como el mínimo rose le hacía estremecer.

Fue un proceso lento, le costaba preparar al castaño, este resultaba muy sensible a su tacto, y Valentine no quería que aquello terminara tan pronto. Con una paciencia casi infinita, fue aflojando su estrecha entrada, sonriendo al ver como Lucian arqueaba la espalda intentando contener todo el placer no venirse de golpe, le encantaba como mordía su labio cada vez que hacia un movimiento brusco y tocaba lugares que enviaban ondas de puro placer por todo su cuerpo.

-Ya... ya no puedo más... - le suplico el castaño, removiéndose, logrando enderezarse un poco y acomodarse en cuatro, para intentar convencer al rubio de que le tomara y dejara de torturarle con la espera. -Valentine, te... te lo suplico.- gimió, moviendo involuntariamente la cadera.

-¿Tan impaciente estas?- sus manos acariciaron el irresistible trasero de Lucian, le fascinaba esa vista tan erótica que tenia del cuerpo de su pareja; apretando con salvajismo la piel, marcando sus dedos, no quería que nadie más lo tocara, le pertenecía. - te daré justo lo que necesitas.

Valentine acerco su cadera, comenzando a frotar su palpitante erección entre las nalgas del castaño, presionando suavemente, amenazando con entrar de golpe, y con tal salvajismo que lo haría venirse de una sola estocada.

-Nngh...- el joven Graymark comenzó a gemir, moviendo la cadera desesperado por mas contacto, buscando su mirada por sobre el hombro, esperando que le complaciera ya, se sentía al borde del desmayo.

- Un poco más, cariño. - le siseo con una deliciosa voz

La luz de la luna se había desplazado paulatinamente por el cuarto, marcando el paso del tiempo, y justo ahora, comenzaba a cubrir a los dos amantes como un manto de plata; demasiada luz para una noche, pero ya que el astro estaba en su punto más alto, llena y brillante...solo en Iris se podía ver una luna así.

Y de pronto, algo saco a Valentine de concentración, un ruido que parecía sacado del fondo de una cueva, un gruñido que hacía eco en las paredes de su hogar. Lo reconoció de inmediato y le paralizo al instante, apenas una fracción de segundo. Pero... era imposible, un subterráneo, ese tipo de subterráneo, no podía entrar, había salvaguardas en todos lados, no deberían poder ni acercarse.

Sus ojos recorrieron presurosamente aquel cuarto, buscando entre los rincones y las sombras; no, no había nadie más.

Pero aquel gruñido aún estaba presente, muy cerca.

Reparo entonces en su parabatai. Su mirada se posó en las más recientes heridas que había recibido el castaño, marcas que el iriatze había casi borrado.

-¿Lucian?-

-Te...pertenezco...- su voz surgió apagada, casi inentendible y etérea, como si estuviera perdiendo o siendo consumida.

Un crujido rompió el silencio, el rubio contuvo un gemido y observo con horror como el cuerpo de su compañero mutaba, comenzando a tomar una apariencia zoomórfica. Su espalda se arqueo, casi quebrándose y una voz gutural surgió, mientras su piel comenzaba a cubrirse de un espeso pelaje.

-ME...PERTENECES-

Esa voz le helo la sangre, más cuando se transformó en una risa aterradora y está en un aullido atronador que le obligo a taparse los oídos.

Una parte de él le ordenaba tomar distancia y atacar, pero algo más fuerte se lo impedía; ese era Lucian, su Lucian.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, el licántropo se le abalanzo, derribándolo del lecho con una embestida salvaje. Valentine profirió un gemido cuando su espalda dio de lleno contra el piso, apenas logro poner las manos y hacer tracción para alejarse, cuando aquel licántropo neonato le sujeto, agarrándolo con sus garras y acercándolo, con la brusquedad propia de quien no controla su fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! - le grito, mientras soltaba golpes a puño limpio y buscaba, entre las sombras, algo que le sirviera de arma. -¡Lucian!

Aquella bestia pareció reaccionar, sus pupilas se fijaron en el rubio y ladeo la cabeza con un gesto que pudo resultar incluso tierno. Por un instante, Valentine se sintió a salvo, pero apenas un segundo, esas pupilas se afilaron y la bestia se le abalanzo de nuevo.

El Nefilim sintió que le degollaría.

Pero no fue así, el neonato olfateaba su cuerpo con insistencia, con desesperación. El joven Morgenstern estaba paralizado, Lucian le tenía bien sujeto, sabía que estaba en desventaja y que un movimiento en falso podría costarle la vida, sentía la boca del lobo tan cerca, como se abría y los colmillo, largos y afilados, acariciaban la piel de su cuello, ¿lo mordería?

Creyó que perforaría su piel, podía ya sentirlo desgarrando su carne, pero algo caliente y húmedo le hizo regresar a la realidad, recorría su cuello, dejando tras de sí una sensacional de morboso deleite, contrario a lo que el rubio esperaba de la lengua de un subterráneo. cuando identifico que era lo que le tocaba, creía que tendría arcadas y vomitaría, pero no, no era ni remotamente parecido, sentía como el calor comenzaba a acumularse en su entrepierna, todas esas sensaciones comenzaban a afectarle, Lucian era un subterráneo, aquello debería asquearle.

-Basta...- le murmuro, luchando porque su voz no sonara como un gemido de miedo. Pero el licántropo no le hizo el menor caso.

Lucian bajo lentamente, lamiendo la piel a su paso, buscando marcarlo, hasta que llego a su pecho. Ahí comenzó a prestar atención especial a la runa que comenzaba a borrarse, parabatai, se desvanecía lentamente como una flor al marchitarse. Pasaba su lengua una y otra vez, sobre la marca blanca, como si aun con la euforia y la excitación de su primera transformación, pudiera recordar que les mantenía ligados.

Aunque la runa ahora era inservible, algo parecía diferente, había algo extraño que ocurría cuando el licántropo pasaba su lengua sobre aquella zona; Valentine comenzó a gemir sin poder controlarse. No importaba cuanta repulsión quisiera sentir Valentine, no podía evitar sentir placer y gemir cada vez más fuerte, como si al tocar esa marca todas las sensaciones, no solo suyas, si no las de Lucian también; se multiplicaran.

- Su-suéltame…- logro sobreponerse, intento empujar al neonato con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Pero en cuanto este sintió que el rubio ejercía presión sobre su cabeza y pataleaba buscando alejarle, se molestó y gruño, soltando mordidas apartando la mano de Valentine, sin rasgar su piel, sorprendentemente

Debido a que el licántropo hacia esfuerzos por no partirlo con sus mandíbulas, Valentine tuvo una oportunidad al fin, un momento de descuido que el joven rubio no desaprovecho. Se arrastró rápido, corriendo hacia la puerta, buscando algo con que defenderse, pues su cinturón de armas, su cuchillo serafín y su daga estaban al otro lado, bajo la custodia del lobo. Logro llegar a la puerta, sus dedos rozaron la perilla y sonrió al pensar que podría salir de ahí, se vio sujetando la lanza de hierro forjado que empuñaba la armadura que decoraba desde tiempos inmemoriales el pasillo de su casa, con eso lograría domar a Lucian... de nuevo.

Pero apenas logro girar la perilla y entre abrir la puerta, cuando una garra le sujeto de la pierna y le arrastro hacia la negrura de la noche, donde aquel subterráneo le esperaba.

Justo cuando aquel monstruo le dejaba bajo su peso, noto la habitación oscura, la luna se había ocultado; y se dio cuenta que el castaño había vuelto a su forma humana…casi, parecía más un hibrido humanoide: y le miraba con los ojos llorosos, casi parecía arrepentido de lo que hacía, casi.

- Lu-Lucian, suéltame…- por más que deseaba hacer sonar su voz como una cruda orden, esta dejaba ver lo asustado, no, conmocionado; que estaba, porque Valentine no temía, y mucho menos a un subterráneo. – ¡vamos, suéltame! – quería provechar que el chico parecía haber recuperado un poco de su lucidez humana.

-No…quiero…- le susurro, meneando la cabeza con aire ausente.

Aquello le hizo irritar a Valentine, ¿acaso no lo había entrenado bien?

- ¡Basta, Suéltame ya!- le grito empujándolo con una patada en el vientre.

Grave error. Lucian gruño, sin siquiera moverse un milímetro de donde estaba, y contesto el golpe del rubio con un zarpazo, que dio de lleno en el rostro del joven Nefilim, dejándole aturdido, por algunos instantes. El licántropo le sujeto, poniéndolo boca abajo sobre el piso, posicionándose sobre él.

Por instinto, Valentine trato de incorporarse, aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el golpe, pero apenas había levantado un poco, logrando avanzar a gatas unos cuentos centímetros; cuando el licántropo puso su pata sobre la espalda y ejerció tal presión que le obligo a agacharse y apoyar el pecho en la cama, o le partiría la columna.

- Lucian… ¡ah!- la presión era mucha, le costaba respirar, ese maldito subterráneo no le dejaría escapar.

El neonato comenzó a lamer su cuello, pasando su lengua en pequeñas y cuidadosas lamidas por su nuca, meneando la cola al comprobar que el Nefilim se estremecía, que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y que el aire comenzaba a llenarse de algo nuevo, de algo que nunca antes había notado, sus feromonas, el aroma del rubio se tornaba más y más atractivo, adictivo irresistible. Ser un subterráneo tenía algunas ventajas.

Sin soltarlo, se acercó más, acomodándose sobre el joven Morgenstern, mas por instinto que otra cosa, acercando su cadera y comenzando a moverla, rozándola con la del rubio impúdicamente, jadeando, mientras escuchaba al chico que gemía y protestaba con voz ahogada, caso podía oler el miedo en su piel, pero no estaba asustado, ni tan molesto como le quería hacer creer.

-Lu...Lucian…detente.- le dijo imaginando lo que pasaría cuando su antiguo parabatai perdiera el control debido a la excitación. Le temblaban las piernas, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo soportando el peso del lobo y resistiéndose a sus caricias.

-Me… perteneces.- gruño aquel lobo en su oído. Y con un movimiento brusco comenzó a golpear su duro miembro contra la estrecha y virginal entrada de su rubio. Era estrecho y le estaba costando adentrarse, sentía como se tensaba dificultando aún más las cosas.

Valentine gemía, arañando el piso, tratando de contener e ignorar el dolor que sentía por la ruda intromisión, puesto que no era un miembro común, era el falo de un enorme y poderoso lobo, caliente y duro. Aquella bestia estaba perforándole con salvajismo.

Le costó bastante trabajo, pero al final había logrado meterse completamente en el estrecho y virginal culo de del Nefilim, tomo un segundo, jadeando como una bestia, deleitándose con la cálida sensación de su miembro al estar rodeado, y apretado, por su cálido interior.

-NNH!... sa- sácalo… -dijo con un hilo de voz, que apenas podía controlar, sentía que aquel lobo estaba rompiéndolo, desgarrándolo desde adentro; era demasiado brusco, demasiado. –Lu-Lucian… ¡sácalo!- logro hacer acopio de fuerzas y aquella orden sonó bastante intimidante.

Pero el neonato no hizo más que mostrar los colmillos en una extraña sonrisa. Murmuro algo, que Valentine no pudo entender, pero no hizo falta, lo comprendió cuando el licántropo comenzó a mover la cadera. Salió lentamente, hasta casi sacar todo su miembro, a primera embestida sería la más dura, eso era seguro, pero sabía que Valentine resistiría

"Me perteneces"

Cuando el falo erecto y caliente embistió contra el Nefilim, un gemido agonico broto de la garganta del rubio. Sentía que podía morir ahí mismo, perdió la fuerza y su mente se tornó oscura y difusa, todos los planes para escapar se perdieron y una punzada de dolor lo consumió todo.

Lucian no era capaz de controlar sus fuerzas, eran algo nuevo para él. Embestía con fuerza, cimbrando el cuerpo de Valentine, entraba y salía, tenía que sujetar la cadera del rubio con sus patas para poder seguir embistiéndole.

Con forme su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la salvaje intromisión del licántropo, Valentine fue siendo consciente de lo que pasaba, escucho los gruñidos lujuriosos del lobo, armonizando con los ruidos que no había notado que producían sus labios. 

-Lu…Lucian…- trato de gritarle que parara, pero todo lo que brotaba de sus labios eran gemidos impúdicos, sínodos impropios de un Nefilim como él.

Nunca nadie le había hecho eso, recordaba un demonio que había intentado propasarse con Lucian, pero él lo había despachado sin demora, no permitía que nadie tocara a su parabatai. Nunca pensó que el día que estuviera en la misma situación…fuera Lucian quien lo tomara por la fuerza.

- AAAH!- una estocada profunda y salvaje arranco un gemido de sus labios, y no cualquier sonido gutural, aquel gemido broto desde lo más profundo de su ser, cargado de lujuria y deseo; incluso el licántropo tomo un segundo, razonando lo que había escuchado, y cuando lo comprendió, emitió una pequeña y bestial risita, Valentine comenzaba a disfrutarlo. 

El Nefilim apretó los puños y trato de esconder el rostro, podía sentir como aquel canino le lamia la espalda, subiendo hacia su cuello, abusando de los conocimientos que había adquirido cuando era humano. Daba pequeñas lamidas al punto exacto donde Valentine explotaba de placer, el maldito Lucian quería escucharlo gemir.

Pero por más que lo intento, el joven Morgenstern, no podía ocultar cuanto le estaba corrompiendo, cuan delicioso se sentía ser sodomizado tan salvajemente. La calentura comenzó a subir con cada embestida de ese enorme falo con cada instante en que su peso y sus caricias le dominaban, Valentine se sentía cada vez más sucio… y eso comenzaba a provocarle un morboso placer.

Cuando aquel licántropo, que en otro punto había sido su amado parabatai, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad; no hizo falta decir que se correría. Y aunque el joven rubio había estado tratando de a toda costa de no disfrutarlo, se quebró. Bajo su mano lentamente entre sus piernas, sintiendo que ahí abajo todo estaba húmedo, entre el precum del licántropo y el suyo. Sintió su propio falo ardiendo, tan duro y necesitado de atención, que dolía.

Había intentado ignorarlo a toda costa, pero ahora era imposible.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano por toda la extensión, sintiendo un alivio inmediato a toda esa tención, pero al instante comprendió su grave error; había calmado el dolor, pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse más caliente, más ansioso y más cachondo.

-Valentine…- la voz de ese lobo salió de su garganta, una voz profunda y lujuriosa. Podría sentir pequeños espasmos de placer, contracciones que le estimulaban cada vez que se movía. Casi podía imaginar cómo sonreía al ver que había sucumbido

- ¡HAZLO YA! –le ordeno el rubio con voz ronca y demandante, ya estaba al límite. – ¡Córrete, hazlo ya!- estaba perdiéndose en la lujuria, sentía su mente entre nubes oscuras, estaba ardiendo, a punto de colapsar. 

-Si así lo quieres…- esa voz surgió dulce, irónica y maliciosa. –te marcare como mi propiedad. 

El rubio abrió los ojos con miedo y giro el rostro con dificultad, observando con miedo y vergüenza a su parabatai. Ese rostro tan familiar, aquel que tanto amaba…y estaba disfrutando verlo así, humillado ante él. La lucidez intento regresar a su mente, pero no hubo oportunidad. Lucian le sujeto y le jalo, dándole estocadas crudas y salvajes, cimbrando su cuerpo, dejando marcas de sus garras en su cintura.

-AAH!- por más que intento controlarse, los gemidos brotaban de su garganta. Estaba al límite, su cuerpo se revolucionaba, podía sentir como arañaba su espalda, como sus dedos se marcaban como hierros calientes y esos besos profanaban su piel.

Una de esas estocadas vino acompañada de una abrumadora y ardiente sensación, algo caliente y espeso que exploto dentro de Valentine, chorros de semen caliente que comenzaron a escurrir entre sus piernas.

El joven Morgenstern no pudo resistirlo, arqueo la espalda casi hasta parecer que se quebraría y dejo que algunos chorros de leche espesa y caliente salpicara todo su vientre.

-me perteneces…- apenas era consciente, con dificultad miro sobre su hombro. La tenue silueta recortada por la luz de luna, se abalanzaba sobre el para devorarlo. – ¡ME PERTENECES!

Se cubrió con los brazos instintivamente…

Y espero el impacto, la sangre desgarrándose….

Y al abrir los ojos…se vio solo en la oscuridad.

Solo en uno de los cuartos de su guarida, sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la luz, pero en cuanto pudo diferenciar las siluetas difusas de aquel lugar, comenzó a buscar al licántropo. Aunque sabía a la perfección que Lucian no estaba, que ya no era ese joven de sus sueños.

Pero la molesta que había bajo las cobijas era real, casi insoportable, y humillante. ¿El gran Valentine Morgenstern, quien regresaría la gloria a los cazadores de sombras, sufriendo una dolorosa erección después de un sueño húmedo? ¡Por el ángel! Eso era impensable… pero al parecer no imposible.

Se levantó con pesadez, propia de quien va despertando y se acercó a la espada que el mismo había corrompido con sangre de subterráneos. Pasó su dedo por el mango de aquella arma y sonrió un poco.

-Un pequeño gusto para mi.- murmuro, se lo merecía, había estado trabajando muy duro durante esos años. Tenía todo el derecho, casi divino, a un descanso para sí mismo.

Muy lejos de ahí, su imagen comenzó a materializarse, aun entre brumas, adquiriendo consistencia mientras avanzaba a paso suave acercándose a un subterráneo que dormitaba en uno de los sillones. Agotado por el estrés de las batallas futuras y de los conflictos presentes, su rostro se veía afligido, contraído por los nervios y la ansiedad de no conocer lo que le deparaba el destino.

-Lucian…- acerco su mano y acaricio el rostro de aquel subterráneo.

Mando al demonio la cordura, una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó fugaz mente sus labios y se abalanzo sobre la boca de aquel hombre lobo. Capturo sus labios en un beso salvaje, por un instante sintió como le correspondía, pero apenas un insignificante instante, en cuanto el subterráneo se hizo consciente, intento alejarle.

Pero todo en vano, Valentine ya le tenía sujeto. Él podía tocarle, pero Lucian no…y l aluna no estaba de su parte esa noche.

-Me perteneces. –le murmuro contra sus labios, mordiéndole con todo el salvajismo del que era capaz. Devorando su boca con la lujuria acumulada durante años, con odio por dejarle, con la soberbia de pensar que en unos días lo tendría a sus pies, como el perro faldero que era. – ¡ME PERTENECES SOLO A MI!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

n.n espero les haya gustado, es el primer fic que hago de esta saga de libros, pero no el ultimo. Fue una idea que no me podía sacar de la cabeza, no saben cómo me gusto escribirlo.

Espero que sí han llegado hasta aquí, puedan dejarme al menos un mensajito pasa saber si disfrutaron de la lectura.

Con mucho amor Sai.

P.D. planeo un Malec muy angustioso y delicioso, les interesa? 


End file.
